The Hardest Part
by Shewritesstuff
Summary: They decided to tell everyone. It just made perfect sense. He loved her and 'he' loved her. She loved them. And of course, they loved 'each other'. What was so difficult about explaining that? Well, apparently it was. (Dick/Wally/Artemis) Warnings: Sexually suggestive/established poly-relationship. -A coming out to the parents story -
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Hardest Part**

**Pairing: Wally/Dick/Artemis (Museum Heist)**

**Genre: Slice of life (?)**

**Warnings: Sexually suggestive and an established poly-relationship. **

**Summary: **It just made _perfect _sense. He loved her and _he_ loved her. She loved _them_. And of course _they _loved each other. What was so difficult about explaining that? Well, apparently it was.

**A/N:** This will be a three chapter story. Posting this at 4:31am so please forgive errors. Will edit if I have to.

**PART ONE.**

"I'm not good with words. I just _can't_ be the one to do it." Dick Grayson begged. He felt a sharp poke in his exposed torso as soon as the words left his mouth. "Ow!" Right in the rib cage. Why must she always be so hands on when just a disapproving glare would suffice?

"What was that for?" He groaned rubbing his rib whilst reminding himself that not all of her touches were unpleasant. Sometimes it hurt _good _– pain was just part of the package when dating the girl with an assassin as sister.

Artemis Crock smirked that deadly beautiful smile of hers and wiggled up the bed to move closer towards his face, he felt her soft tanned skin rub against him the entire time. This girl knew how to drive him _batshit _crazy.

"Babe, we can never shut you up." She purred. Before Dick could respond she did exactly that which she claimed she had no power to do. The firm kiss suddenly planted on his mouth silenced him immediately. She knocked the air out of his lungs in more ways than one, he thought, and he was more than content with taking in all that she had to offer.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry-balm, spice and Wally West.

Dick Grayson, you could lose yourself kissing that mouth forever. That is if there weren't other things to consider. A chuckle from behind interrupted their kiss.

Right on cue.

Dick slowly pulled away to look into Artemis's charcoal grey eyes. Sometimes he could swear he saw fragments of silver dancing in her irises when she drew her arrows or when her thighs clenched around him as she held him deep inside.

He held her face in his hand as he began his plea.

"I can't be the one to do it. Besides Kid Motor-mouth over there is a better option." He whispered carefully flicking strands of gold hair off her forehead and gently gesturing to the third person lying on the king-sized bed with them.

"Ha!" Wally's snort of disbelief were loud enough to fill the entire hotel room. "The words making up the English language as it stands didn't stop you from coming up with new ones babe." He was lying back looking satisfied with himself, one arm propped under his head like a pillow. His muscles flexed and the bed-sheet riding low enough to reveal part of his pelvis. Wally liked to be comfortable, he also liked to tease.

Wally swiftly turned to face them, his garnet green eyes somehow still managed to shine in the low light of the room. They twinkled deliciously and Dick knew that look; it was the same one that left him naked and exhausted on more than one occasion.

"And..." Wally's tone was high and playful as his arm reached over Artemis's naked form and grabbed for his best friend's neck. "This mouth?" A tongue playfully poked out of the corner of his lips for a moment. "Deserves a little more _respect_ for the obscenities it made you scream, Grayson."

"Yes sir." Dick replied parting his lips as Wally's mouth came crashing into his. Tasting him on Artemis made Dick hungry for the real thing as his tongue began its eager exploration of the speedster's mouth. There were some things Wally West thankfully took his sweet time doing and pleasuring Dick Grayson was one of them.

Artemis lay on her back watching the show above her and as it went on she found herself indulging in one of her favourite past-times – counting freckles that were no longer on Wally's face.

He outgrew them a while back, but she strangely missed them and as Dick's lips covered every inch of Wally's face with kisses she wondered if he missed kissing them too.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two, we're still faced with this problem." She reminded them. Why was it whenever they met they ended up getting so distracted? It had been a little over six months since they began this and every night still felt like the first time, an adventure unearthing every one of their fantasies. They learnt so much about each other's bodies and yet each evening new lessons were learnt as they hurriedly created a dishevelled pile of clothes on the floor.

"Feeling neglected beautiful? Well, someone under the sheet feels the same and could use a little attention." Wally winked turning his attention on the blonde scowling dangerously at him. Artemis rolled her eyes, who else could be blamed but the one who got her out of her bra the moment she stepped through the door. But now as his lips began working on her neck she had to fight every cell in her body from pouncing him. Man, the boy knew how to use his tongue.

"Making me melt won't change the fact this has to be done." She managed to say the words but that didn't stop her from mewling for more every time his talented tongue gently caressed that magic spot behind her ear.

"Why can't we do it together?" Wally suddenly stopped and rolled off her. "Everything is so much more fun when we do it together." He added his voice low and suggestive. But it was too late for a second round of passion; Dick was already getting dressed signalling to all that it was finally time to have the conversation they came here to have in the first place.

They could no longer put it off.

"Seriously Wally, nothing will ever make what we have to do any _fun_. Right now I'm just hoping for less awkward." Dick confessed, he was filled with doubt and starting to feel the pressure. It was nice falling into bed but that didn't make the problems go away and Dick Grayson still felt a little bit sick every time he thought about it.

Wally tried to smile but knowing that what they were about to do would change their lives forever frightened him and the most he managed was an awkward grimace. Dick picked up on it and it made him feel even worse.

"Hey hey hey. It's gonna be okay." Artemis tried to calm her lovers' nerves. "They'll understand, they just have to. They are family."

"Sure, what could complicate our lives any more than _this_?" Wally quipped finding his smile again and tossing Dick his Nightwing mask. It still bothered him that Dick always joined them in their hotel room in full costume, sneaking through the window but he made no comment.

"Super heroes, secret identities, attempts on our lives. All the things that they have come to understand. What's it going to matter to them if I just happen to enjoy getting the most out of my sex life?" The throwaway comment received a less than favourable reaction from the blonde beside him who shook her head irritably.

"This is more than that and you know it Wally." The stern look on her face slightly softened. This wasn't a once in a lifetime wild sexual experience, this was going to be their happily ever after. Not the fairytale ending her mother hoped for but she found her princes nonetheless. She just had to find a way to make it sound as beautiful as bedtime stories she never heard as a child.

Wally offered a sincere nod as an apology. He loved them; there was no doubting that or his commitment to this relationship. But he was hardly Mr. Articulate when it came to putting his feelings into words. How was he going to convey this to parents who hold the institution of marriage in such high regard?

Dick nervously fiddled with his mask the symbol that tied him to the only family he had. Would they understand, he wondered. He didn't have the luxury of blood ties and he sure as hell wasn't accustomed to having conversations about his love life with the Dark Knight. When it all came out, would Bruce still be proud of him? Or would Dick finally have to face that look of disappointment he fought all his life to keep from seeing? He wondered if it would be as ugly and heartbreaking as the one he faced every night in his dreams.

"It'll be okay." Artemis whispered once more as the three of them sat in the dim hotel room deep in thought about all the ways it wouldn't be.

"It just _has_ to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Hardest Part**

**Pairing: Wally/Dick/Artemis (Museum Heist established)**

**Warnings: Sexually suggestive and an established poly-relationship. **

**Summary: **It just made _perfect _sense. He loved her and _he_ loved her. She loved _them_. And of course _they _loved each other. What was so difficult about explaining that? Apparently it is. [This will be a three chapter story.]

**A/N: **It took me a while to upload this because I rewrote it about 15 times. It is a complicated thing to write and at times I thought to myself maybe it needs more than one chapter. I finally managed to write squeeze most of what I wanted to write into this one chapter. I am not a 100% happy with how it turned out but I hope I haven't disappointed any readers. Please read, review and follow for the final part.

—-

**PART TWO**

Six months, they had been together for only six months.

Yet here they were, discussing 'forevers', 'family' and planning an awkward 'coming out' party. _After just six months._ Some might judge that to be too soon for this kind of commitment, after all what guarantee was there that their young and fragile relationship could withstand the harsh scrutiny the involvement of their families might attract. Did they really need to put their relationship through this test so soon?

"We deserve more than just _this_. More than just spending nights together in strange hotels in different cities! We deserve more than the constant fear that comes with all this shameful sneaking around we do. I want to tell everyone _exactly_ that." Wally West announced a week ago surprising his lovers. Seeing that fierce look in his eyes had shocked Artemis and Dick at first. However, soon enough they began to feel the same way – fed up with living in lies and continuous dread.

Sure, they had been together for only six months but they had been in love for much longer than that. And so Artemis, Dick and Wally were willing to take this gamble for the sake of love. Their loved ones needed to know that the plan now involved the phrase 'till death do us part'. Figuratively speaking that is – although they personally meant it, all three weren't stupid enough to think that society was ready to look favourably on relationships such as theirs and allow for there to be actual formalwear, rings and cake.

No, there certainly would be fierce judgement and it would most likely come from those closest to them but despite their fears of rejection Wally, Artemis and Dick were ready for this.

Such certainty did not come easy for Artemis Crock but after what they had been through she was sure this was what needed to be done. It was doubt that plagued her relationship with Wally and it nearly destroyed them.

She would always remember that moment Wally had kissed her for the first time in their new apartment in _Palo Alto._

"From now on it will be just you and me babe." He had whispered looking her straight in the eye. There was so much promise and love in that tender kiss. There was _no way _to ever doubt those words. Artemis believed him, the same way she fully believed in them and their future together. The wasn't even an atom of doubt as she hungrily undressed Wally in that unfurnished living-room and showered him a thousand kisses and promises of her own.

There was so much love in that moment.

Maybe too much.

It was the kind of love that drove them to leave the team in the first place. The kind that demanded the creation of new world to occupy. A world of their own where they selfishly could keep from wasting their love on anyone else. There was never any doubt concerning those intoxicating feelings and there never would be. But like a greedy child prone to thoughtless overindulgence –their relationship was never going to end pretty. Scoffing down all your Halloween sweets on the same night is never a good idea and neither is taking steps you aren't ready for.

The love they had for one another wasn't enough as the cracks slowly began to show once they were alone. Artemis would never forget about how bad things had gotten between her and Wally. The arguments, the tears, the way she constantly felt him watch her out of the corner of his eye every time she was with Dick Grayson. The way she found herself doing the _exact _same thing to him.

Things became difficult between Dick and Wally. The boys weren't built to be apart from each other for too long.

But instead of seeing that Wally became irritable and jealous of Dick.

Artemis was even worse.

"He is my best friend." Wally would twitch with rage as he yelled those words. Every argument he would say the same things about his 'supposed best friend' and Artemis would fight back the urge to slap him. Wally just had to dirty her innocent relationship with Dick by throwing around accusations of Dick Grayson 'The Manwhore' trying to bed his best friend's girl because secretly, Artemis thought, Wally couldn't handle the fact that Dick was confiding in her.

_He isn't jealous because I'm spending time with Dick, but because Dick is spending time with me – _a cruel but honest voice in her mind snickered at the end of every argument. It was that taunting voice that kept her company on the nights she cried herself to sleep in a bed too big for just her small form. She knew, however, that she would rather let Wally spend every night of the rest of his life on the couch downstairs and drown in those hot tears than admit to herself those suspicions.

As the arguments worsened, she gradually began to long for a return to the team, to the cave, to simpler and happier times. She thought she missed being able to kick her problems in the face like she did those goons in Gotham back alleys. She thought she missed the grip of control she had on her life, her bow and arrow. She thought she missed being sure of her place.

Little did Artemis realise it was truly Dick she longed for the most.

Not sexually as Wally's paranoid ravings would suggest. But as that pillar she could always lean on when she felt like she would collapse under the weight of her insecurities.

Things were made worse by the fact that Dick was never hers to begin with. He was always Wally's. _His _best friend, _his_ confidante and _his_ safe place. And it hurt that neither of them could admit that. Artemis felt like the consolation prize for both boys. Every night she hugged herself to sleep she was fifteen years old again. Once more that insecure, misplaced and unwanted young girl with no choice but to lash out at the people she loved.

Like that miserable night in October when Artemis was so young and full of rage – cruising down the streets of Manhattan wanting to make this hurt all stop. It felt like a lifetime ago when she was still jealous of what M'gann had. When all she wanted was that ability to connect with others.

But Wally and Artemis were hardly like Conner and M'gann. No Martian mind-meld to connect them and keep them as one. Back then during all those fights, she prayed for the ability to just for once know what Wally really thought, how he truly felt and whether it was worth going through all this pain. She could tell he wished for the exact same thing.

They were both lost without their translator.

God knows Conner and M'gann had their fair share of problems, in fact enough problems to cause the two to call it quits. But the only reason Artemis and Wally lasted longer as a couple than their friends _was _because of Dick Grayson.

He was their buffer.

The hardest day of Artemis's life was when she realised that her and Wally couldn't live with or without each other. Staying together was going to destroy them but being without each other would simply kill them.

There was a gap between them and the harder they tried to reach for the other the larger and more apparent this chasm got. Like an abyss with teeth hungry to see them fall into oblivion. Afraid of it and unable to fight it, they fought each other. Every day accusing the other of being the one feigning feelings because both Wally and Artemis were so sure of their own. _I love you, but you don't love me. _It was easier to keep that song on a loop than actually do something about it.

They couldn't hate each other or walk away. Instead, they began to see how much easier it was to resent that attractive acrobat that supposedly came between them.

Wally and Dick hadn't spoken in weeks and it made Artemis so happy she began to hate herself. That feeling of disgust finally pushed their relationship to its breaking point and Artemis into the arms of Dick.

Well _almost_.

Mascara streaked cheeks, drunk on wine, anger and dangerous ideas she ended up at his apartment after walking out on Wally. She was going to do it. Determined to make it easy on Wally and her, Artemis had planned on sleeping with Dick.

At that point she was so exhausted and desperate for a merciful ending to all the pain they were causing each other. It would be over – all she needed to do was play the role Wally had cast her in. Be that indecisive cruel cheating girlfriend and finally bring an end to a relationship kept alive only on life support. Kept alive only by their fears.

She would be the one to pull the plug because she could never allow Wally to feel that misery. It would be easier for let Wally hate her than have him hate himself.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Dick asked as he let her into his home, his voice high and concerned at the state she was in.

She fiercely wiped away her tears and was about to answer when she looked up, into his eyes and stopped. His blue eyes that often shone like lights were now dull, sunken in and miserable. A further glance at his face and Artemis was horrified to find his skin to look pale and tired – like he hadn't been sleeping at all.

That was the moment she realised they never once considered what they were doing to him. Their arguing alienated a man they both loved and it was killing him. She couldn't believe herself – was she really here to use him for a quick fuck to give herself a way out? Did she really not once consider what that might do to him?

Standing there in his apartment facing a Dick she could hardly recognise Artemis began to feel physically sick. Maybe it was the alcohol or possibly her aching heart.

"Wally thinks I want to fu –" She stopped, swallowed hard and began her sentence afresh. "I came here because Wally thinks I want to…" But Artemis couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence without bursting into tears.

Dick tried to comfort her but she shrugged off his arm. "I'll be fine. I'll be f-fine. The question is are you?" She whispered not knowing what else to say – how could they have been so blind not to see how much Dick needed them.

But before he could answer a livid Wally West burst into Dick's home. The speedster had followed her and looked ready for round two of their domestic dispute.

Dick opened his mouth to speak but Wally ignored his presence eyes furiously focused onto his girlfriend. "Did I interrupt your cheating babe?" The words held such venom Artemis felt herself choke.

Her cheeks flushed red as she stood unable to speak.

Wally's face was equally as red. "For someone protesting their innocence you sure didn't waste any time to incriminate yourself." She could hear him trying to control his breathing and appear calm. Despite his best efforts she could hear the pain in voice – raw emotion was hard to hide.

Artemis finally managed to say something.

"We both know you just wish Dick wanted me because you don't have the fucking balls to tell me you don't love me anymore." She hissed. Maybe he would finally snap and hit her. Maybe she could then have a reason walk away. "You are a coward Wally West."

Wally didn't rise to bait and like with every argument he decided to direct his rage at Dick, roughly grabbing hold of the shoulders of an innocent bystander instead of her.

"Won't let me have thing for myself will you? Admit it _bud,_ you've always wanted her." Wally's nails dug into Dick's shoulders as he shook him.

Dick didn't move to free himself from Wally's tightening grip. "That's not true." He simply whispered. He sounded defeated. "Most days I don't know what I want. Except maybe not to feel so exhausted and sad all the time."

Wally's fingers twitched slightly, blindsided by how troubled his friend looked and the look on his own face began to soften.

Staring intently at Dick Grayson's face, Artemis knew Wally was beginning to see it too.

A look of anguish alien to the both of them.

"I don't want Artemis." Dick muttered through gritted teeth, his chest rising and falling like it was about to explode. He turned to slowly move towards the couch to take a seat and got there just as his legs were about to give out. Slumped down like a broken doll he rubbed the back of neck.

Artemis felt herself wanting to throw up as the acrobat's words made a rough landing in her guts.

"I don't want her. I _need _her."

Wally's eyes flashed with disbelief and his body began to tense. Despite all of his accusations he never truly expected to be betrayed like this. Artemis intently watched his expression turn to stone. Her heart was paralysed by fear.

_What did this mean?_ _What would happen now?_

"I need both of you." Dick continued easing the tension in the room. His voice began to crack as words began to spill out of his mouth and tears out of his eyes. "God, I need _someone_. I'm just so fucking _tired _all the time." Dick's sobs quickly became uncontrollable and his strong shoulders' shook like that of a small child.

He was all alone, running a team and fading away behind a mask he wore more than his own face.

Their arguments suddenly appeared unnecessary and petty.

Wally was the first to join Dick on the couch, he put an arm around the younger man and held him against his firm chest. "Don't," Wally muttered as his face began to wet too. "Please Dick…don't."

"I can't be alone. I just _can't_." Dick whispered his face buried, trying to hide those tears. "I'm so miserable all the time." It was like his laugh had ceased to exist without Wally or Artemis there to hear it.

But the pressure of Dick Grayson's burdens were always too heavy for one person and for the second time that evening Artemis realised something important. He was raised by a large family and then _both _Batman and Alfred took on the job. He spent every night with a different girl not because he was young and it was fun but because he couldn't bear burdening just one person.

He wasn't used to being without someone to turn to.

He wasn't used to being alone.

And now he needed to be loved by Artemis and Wally.

But instead they selfishly abandoned him.

She no longer could just stand there and watch with a broken heart. She had too much love in her to let it go to waste. And that was how they both ended up holding Dick as he cried, holding onto him for dear life. He needed them as much as they needed him because Artemis and Wally weren't built to hold on just to each other. Without Dick they would slip into that natural canyon between them.

They fell asleep on that couch, cramped and uncomfortable but finally feeling at peace.

So when their loved ones ask about how _this _had happened – Artemis knew she would tell them about that perfect moment. She would tell them that it wasn't about lust. She would tell them that the next day her and Wally went home and pretended it never happened and for weeks after that moment they would separately end up back at Dick's apartment innocently holding him as he slept.

She would tell them that although Wally never asked about whether she had sex with Dick it wasn't because he was scared or stopped caring about her. It was because he finally understood. And in turn, she never questioned him about how he spent his nights there either because she knew she didn't have to.

They would always come home to each other because that is where they longed to be. They never stopped desiring the other's bodies and she would never again doubt Wally's kisses as he was buried deep inside her.

Artemis Crock and Wally West would never stop loving each other.

But that didn't mean they couldn't be there for Dick Grayson. Share that love that almost suffocated them. Release that pressure of having too much by giving to a man who felt like he had nothing.

One night and one glass of wine too many, someone forgot to leave Dick's and go home. Maybe it was Wally or maybe it was her. But somehow they both ended up staying at Dick's apartment and all three of them fell into bed together ushered on by Dutch bravery and a need for closeness.

It was never lust; she would tell her mother exactly that when they faced their families. It was _never _about sex.

And as the morning sun warmed their sleepy faces that day six months ago they no longer had that feeling of doubt eating away at the pits of their stomachs. Just the soft feel of skin connecting them to each other. It took the assistance of alcohol to rid them of their clothes, coax them into bed and end up in this sexually satisfied state. But once sobered up they lay together in that bed still, knowing it was never a going to be written off as a drunken mistake. There was the soft ache of a hangover to deal with but no other questions on their minds.

It was obvious to all three of them.

Dick looked well rested despite a passionate sleepless night and the spark returned to his blue irises as Wally planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered to the other man and Artemis was completely okay with sharing that moniker once reserved only for her.

Artemis remembers smiling at Wally as he turned to face her next.

"And you too beautiful."

Her face was wet with tears but this time they were ones of relief that Wally West took pleasure in catching on his tongue.

And for the first time in months she honestly loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Hardest Part**

**Pairing: Wally/Dick/Artemis (Museum Heist)**

**Genre: Slice of life (?)**

**Warnings: Sexually suggestive and an established poly-relationship. **

**Summary: **It just made _perfect _sense. He loved her and _he_ loved her. She loved _them_. And of course _they _loved each other. What was so difficult about explaining that? Well, apparently it was.

**A/N:** So I remember when I said this would be a three part fic? Turns out the final chapter had to be split into two. So it is four parts. Sorry for that and the long wait. Forgive me?

—-

**PART THREE**

"So mom, dad, aunt Iris, uncle Barry, Mrs. Crock, Daddy Bats and...Alf?" Wally counted the names on his notepad by underlining the messy scribbles carefully. It wasn't really necessary but it made him feel like they were prepared; as if getting things down on paper gave them a battle strategy of some sorts. Furthermore, it helped keep a lid on his nerves because Wally knew he'd end up nervously pacing around the room if he didn't keep his hands busy somehow. It was a bad habit that would worry Dick.

With every one of their discussions it was becoming clearer to Artemis and Wally that the dark haired young man was finding it hard to come to terms with the expected consequences. Dick Grayson, the normally coolheaded tactician who has been facing hardened thugs, dead-eyed crime bosses and psychotic clowns since the age of ten was clearly afraid.

And to make it worse, it really scared them all.

Dick shook his head. "No Alfred." He muttered avoiding Wally's gaze. The elderly man had raised him and _was_ family. Alfred Pennyworth was important to Dick, as much Bruce, if not more, but it would be near impossible to bring him to the family sit-down. Bruce would _never_ allow it. Not to forget all those questions both men would most certainly ask him, grilling him and lecturing him about his responsibilities; the ones he mustn't ever betray. Worst of all, they would remind him of that all-important conversation, the one Dick had heard more times than he could possibly count – the one concerning _secrecy_.

Soon it wouldn't matter anymore, Dick Grayson was preparing to spill his guts – both Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth would come to realise that he wore a mask and followed their rules for far too long.

"Okay...your call." Wally shrugged as he put a thick line through the name on the list.

"He'll find out." Dick felt awful about excluding Alfred but for now it was for the best. Telling the elderly man was one thing he'd have to do alone.

"Nothing gets past good old Alf, he probably already knows. Like that time we thought we had expertly snuck a dozen cupcakes out of the kitchen." Wally chuckled, obviously trying to lift Dick's spirits.

Dick gave a small obligatory smile. The Great Confectionary Heist of '10 was hardly the crime of the century he thought, but he appreciated Wally reminding him of the fond memories he had of his childhood at Wayne Manor. A childhood Alfred tried to fill with as many bright memories as possible despite knowing very well how unconventional and dangerous the young boy's life was.

"He loves you like a son, babe." Artemis whispered placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder hoping to ease some of his doubts. It almost worked but Dick was still deep in thought. This love, why wasn't it to enough to stop us from breaking their hearts?

No, Dick Grayson knew what was required of him and as the man raised by the Bat of Gotham he was never one to avoid making choices – no matter how hard. Knowing he would never do anything at the expense of losing Artemis and Wally, Dick Grayson smiled.

"So...including us that makes ten." Artemis interrupted pensive moment by moving to examine the list. They had decided to wait on telling the team until after their respective families. "Talk about a convention."

"Yeah, it's going to be crowded." Wally agreed but he convinced them earlier that doing it this way was like a tearing off a bandaid – inevitable, painful and better to do it fast and only once.

"You're one to talk! We had to talk you out of bringing the Garricks!" Artemis scoffed. As if it wasn't going to be awkward enough as it is with the freaking Batman being there, with his less than friendly demeanour and stern voice – and yet Wally West was ready to give out even more invitations. Worst of all, to a lovely but naive elderly couple who probably would be horrified at their relationship. Artemis adored the Garricks but telling them was something Wally would have to work out on his own.

"Hey! They're family too!" Wally snapped right back at the archer.

"Never said they weren't Wally. But we can't invite everyone." Wally conceded with a shrug and Artemis thanked him with a nod. "Also what's happening with Bart?"

Wally shuddered at the thought of having the latest addition to the speedster clan at the meeting. "No. Thank. You! The kid is as tactful as the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs. Besides he's from the future. He should know already."

An awful silence followed Wally's words about his cousin but not because any of them had particular strong feelings about Bart Allen being at the meeting. _The future_. Mere mention of it made all three of them feel highly uncomfortable. Which one of them could honestly say that this relationship would last any longer than the couple of blissful months they already had together?

Did any one of them really want to know how everything was going to work out? Right now, they were happy taking things slow and day by day but once they told their families the pressure of discussing the future might very well _crush t_hem. If the last couple of weeks were anything to go by, the trio weren't certain they'd be able to handle all the burdens of what _might_or _might not_ be tomorrow, the day after, the day after that and so on.

Wally was the first to speak and took the opportunity to immediately return to a simpler subject. "You're right babe. The point remains it's gonna be a huge number. We're gonna need a large enough venue to hold that number. And yet be private enough for grown men in costumes to show up, without there being any stares from civvies."

"Not at the Manor." Dick quickly made clear to his lovers. "Bats would _freak_. Last time we had so many people over Alfred made the mistake of wanting to redecorate. It didn't go down very well."

Artemis and Wally gave understanding nods. Secretly, they were relieved. They weren't exactly at ease around the Dark Knight – in fact they still felt like children in his intimidating presence. Neutral turf is what they were after. But taking the Bat out of the Cave only made him less scary in theory.

"My mom's place is claustrophobic. A two bedroom flat rented by an ex-con. You can understand why the place hasn't seen many dinner parties over the years. It won't be exactly comfortable trying to squeeze in the West/Allen troupe."

"What about your sister?" Dick wondered anxiously how Batman would feel having tea with a member of the League of Shadows.

"Doubt I need to worry about the approval of my sometimes evil sister. After all that drama with Roy, she can't judge. _Our_ relationship? As normal as you can get!" That remark earned Artemis a hearty laugh from her boyfriends.

"So, the Mountain?" Wally asked. It was the only place that made sense. Dick nodded and Artemis followed. "Right, I guess the Mountain it is then." He again began unnecessarily scribbling onto his notepad.

"I'll send the team out for the day." Dick suggested. "They deserve a day where they don't have to worry about dying. Wish I could say the same for us." A wry chuckle from Wally made Dick smile.

Artemis cleared her throat before speaking. "Yeah well, I guess now we'll be needing to discuss the hardest part –"

A brief pause and a nervous frown from the boys.

" – How are we going to learn how to make crab cakes to serve at our little soiree? La'gaan seems to think they're to die for, maybe that'll solve all of our problems." Artemis joked to everyone's relief. Once again the boys laughed loudly and the blonde gave them a wink. There were a couple more jokes as they worked out the final details, but those stopped once a date was set for the gathering. All Artemis, Wally and Dick wanted to do then was hold each other and silently wonder what exactly they would have to face in a couple of days time.


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC: The Hardest Part (4/4)**

**Title: The Hardest Part**

**Pairing: Wally/Dick/Artemis (Museum Heist)**

**Genre: Slice of life (?)**

**Warnings: Sexually suggestive and an established poly-relationship. **

**Summary: **It just made _perfect _sense. He loved her and _he_ loved her. She loved _them_. And of course _they _loved each other. What was so difficult about explaining that? Well, apparently it was.

**A/N:** So this is the final part. It was, forgive the pun, the _hardest _part to write. It really was. I hope it is a satisfying end. I'll edit any typos when I can, so please forgive me. Please let me know what you think. Reviews always make me feel so much better about myself. ^_^

**PART FOUR**

_Today is the day_, Wally West thought as he nervously prepared himself. _And I'm on_.

All were sat in a semi circle of chairs, awkwardly staring at him, Dick and Artemis. Taking advantage of the nervous silence, his aunt Iris once more attempted a conversation stroke _impromptu interview_ with The Caped Crusader. Fortunately, her husband, also dressed in superhero slacks, managed to intervene. Batman remained as taciturn as ever. Wally's parents were immersed in a hushed conversation which Paula Crock who sat next to them in her wheelchair awkwardly pretended not to be listening to. Dick, sitting on Wally's right, gave a small cough and the whispering by the married couples slowly began to die down.

The room quickly refilled with an air of discomfort similar to that at the start of the gathering.

"Uhm, more beverages or snacks?" Artemis asked hoping the question came out cheerful, calm and casual instead of a desperate plea for one's life. Snacks really had eased the tension earlier but as her eyes nervously darted around the room it was clear to her that no one came for friendly chitchat and drinks.

No one came for crab cakes, the ones she had joked about making but ended up slaving over all morning following a less than simple recipe from M'gann.

Instead, they eagerly awaited some answers.

"You're up West." Dick muttered under his breath elbowing Wally to do his part. He came as Nightwing and Wally's parents had been uncomfortably eying him for the past half hour.

Wally grumbled under his breath about the injustice of it all and how he had been set-up. He wondered if it was too late to return to a less complicated bachelor lifestyle and vowed that after today, there would a full-blown Wally West investigation into concept of drawing straws. There had to be a reason why he _always _ended up with the short one.

Cursing Artemis and Dick, he drew a deep breath and began his poorly rehearsed speech.

"So friends, family and uhm...Batman." Wally swallowed hard but the Dark Knight remained still, a formidable looking statue. "By now you must all be wondering what you are doing here. Besides snacking on Chicken Whizees, crabcakes and OJ! Hahaha! How are we all doing for snacks by the way, care for more?" He tried one time, his voice cracking under the stress.

"No thank you. Please continue." Paula Crock whispered, speaking for the first time since her arrival. "I think we all just want to know what is wrong."

"Nothing! I mean, there is nothing _wrong_" An awkwardly loud laugh from the red-head was hardly convincing anyone and Wally knew this too. But Artemis's mother and her certain tone had caught him off-guard. He was pretty sure the others felt the same way; this was supposed to be good news they were about to share. So why did it feel like someone had died?

"We gathered you all here for an important reason." Wally started again trying to speak slower. "You are our teachers and our loved ones. We owe so much to you and that is why we have to share some important news with you. Of the 'not bad variety'."

He could feel Dick and Artemis grimace beside him.

_And now for the hardest part. _

"When in love, there comes a time when...uhm...those...in love... _feel_ the _need_ to make certain commitments. To each other. These commitments are important enough to require them to share the news with the rest of the world...starting with their famili-"

"Well I'll be damned!" Mr. West exclaimed interrupting his son. Next to him, his wife gave out a delighted shriek.

"Wallace West, are you trying to tell us you are getting married?" She asked failing to contain her excitement long enough to hear the answer.

"Eh what _now_?" Wally replied with a baffled look on his face.

"Oh that is wonderful news Wally!" Iris jumped up to embrace her nephew but she was beaten there by his mother. Mrs. West, in an instant raced over to smother her son with kisses and in between continued her high-pitched wails of wonder. "OH MY BOY, WHEN DID YOU BECOME A MAN?"

"Yes, Wally's all grown up!" Iris giggled pushing to get in on what she expected would slowly be turning into a group hug.

Suddenly under attack by two women; who at that point moved faster than the super powered men in their family, Wally froze to ground like he'd just been hit by Captain Cold's freeze gun. What was happening, he groaned, how could they have misunderstood so much?

And worse, how was he going to make this right?

"Oh dear, you sure you want to be tied down by this scoundrel?" Mr. West chuckled slowly moving to give a congratulatory bear hug to person he assumed would be his new daughter-in-law. Over his shoulder Artemis could see her mother's eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"_I love you_." Paula mouthed as the corners of her mouth creased. There was an unfamiliar look on her face as she smiled. It was happiness, the kind her daughter never knew the former villainess had left in that tired broken body of hers.

Artemis felt herself slowly be overcome with panic.

_This was wrong. All wrong. _

Dick Grayson sat in the same position, tense and uneasily examining Batman's reaction to the celebration. He could tell Bruce knew better than to prematurely congratulate Artemis and Wally. Dick could tell simply by the way Bruce scowled at that look of obvious pain on his former ward's face.

Dick had to breathe deeply to stop himself from choking up.

There were no such things as simple happy endings and Dick knew he would be responsible for destroying this scene of jubilation. It was a thought made him feel sick and heartbroken.

Barry Allen had his own doubts – he wanted to be happy for his nephew, he _truly _did. But something didn't quite sit well with him. The choice of venue, the lack of ring, the expression of fear of Wally's face as he took to floor to make his speech and mostly what confused him was the darkly dressed and masked guest that sat with his arms folded.

Why on earth would Wally invite Batman to break the news of his engagement?

Barry eyes widened as he finally figured out why.

"Mom, dad, aunt Iris...please no...enough with the kissing..._please. _Sit down." Wally West groaned gently trying to free himself from the two women who were unknowingly going to suffocate him. It took some effort, but the sisters finally managed to calm down and return to their seats. Mr. West gave his son a firm pat on the shoulder before taking his seat too.

"Wally. Does this good news you have somehow concern the team? I mean is Artemis...is she...are you..." Barry wasn't quite sure how to tell his nephew that he felt uncomfortable at the thought of becoming a great-uncle at this age. After all, that was the only explanation as to why they were all _here _instead of at home, why Bruce and Dick were here in their costumes. Artemis and Wally had not officially returned to the team, but had been on a casual basis partaking in a few missions recently. And all this speak of commitments and love – at such a young age – Barry was no fool, he knew guys Wally's age didn't jump to marry their girlfriends.

No matter how much they loved them.

This was more than just an engagement announcement.

"How far along are you?" He finally managed to ask turning to Artemis. Barry loved his nephew but to be to be perfectly honest Wally wasn't exactly prime father material. _So young, so inexperienced_. Barry rubbed his face hoping to hide any sign that may betray the feelings he had.

However, one glance at the others' in the room and Barry knew they all shared his worries. Now how were they going to phrase it, the clear issue they had with this news? How, Barry wondered, without upsetting their children.

The mood went from celebration to quiet concern in an instant.

It took Wally a moment to catch on. "Dude! No! Just _no_." He cried frantically waving his hands in denial. How did this get so messy so quickly?

Dick asked himself the same question quietly from his seat. He was beginning to wonder if there was a place for him at all here.

"I'm not pregnant." Artemis spoke calmly, correcting the mistake. "Mom? I'm not, honestly." She repeated for her mother's sake, realising the dark-haired woman in the wheelchair needed to hear this more than anyone else in the room.

"Oh...that's" _Good_, Paula Crock wanted to so desperately finish off. One grandchild for the moment was enough to deal with. No, her youngest daughter had her whole future ahead of her – college and a career. Things she never had. Children and marriage could wait for now.

Slowly, puzzled looks began to form once more on everyone's faces.

No one was getting married and thankfully no one was pregnant, so why were they all here?

"I think I should sit down." _And keep my mouth shut_, Wally thought to himself. Let the others take over because his speech had caused enough damage.

"Spit it out." Batman growled surprising everyone in the room. But the superhero paid no attention to the stares he got; his eyes were firmly on his adopted son.

Dick felt his heart drop. He could tell that his mentor didn't appreciate the spectacle, the crowd and the constant beating around the bush_. I should have told him privately_. But it wasn't his secret to tell. They were in this together. This, no matter how excruciatingly painful, was how they had to do it.

Sensing his best friend of years tense beside him, Wally instinctively reached for Dick's hand and squeezed it in support.

There was a clear intake of air at that moment. All eyes' on that small gesture. There was no mistaking the soft smile that played on Wally's lips for anything other than what it was – love.

And not the platonic type.

The people in the room, except for Batman, began to fidget uncomfortably. But Wally ignored it, the stares could wait because right now Dick was all he cared about.

Wally knew how hard his lover was on himself, trying to be something he could never be, judging his every move by Batman's impossible standards. Recently their relationship had brought Dick Grayson that relief he needed as he took another step out of the shadow of the Bat to build a life of his own.

He knew Bruce Wayne loved his children, his Robins, but sometimes Wally hated the man for being so hard on them. He could feel Batman's eyes slightly narrow underneath the cowl.

"You are our loved ones and we want you to understand that this is how we choose to live our lives." Wally sternly responded to small gasps of shock coming from all around the room when he kissed Dick softly on the mouth. Dick turned to look at him, grateful for the strength and confidence with which Wally spoke the words.

"But..." A small voice began, tragic eyes slowly turning towards Artemis. All eyes were now on the blonde, looks of pity, confusion and worst of all awkwardness. Paula Crock looked like she was about to cry for her daughter.

"I'm okay, mom." Artemis smiled as she took hold of Dick's other hand provoking frowns from the Wests. "This is how we choose to live our lives. Surrounded by all those who love us." Borrowing Wally's words was all she could manage. She spoke slow and purposefully but still afraid. She held on tighter not daring to let go.

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity.

"Right...How does this...uhm...this _arrangement_...exactly work?" Barry Allen finally managed to put into words the questions that raced through his mind.

"We love each other. All three of us. It is as simple as that." Dick responded immediately taking lead feeling Artemis and Wally's hands allowed a renewed sense of assurance surge through him. "This is how it works. We wake up every day knowing we are there for each other."

"Just like you and Aunt Iris. Or you mom and dad." Wally pointed out. "It really is no different."

His father scoffed at the words. "But it is, isn't it." He shook his head fiercely "Son, This isn't _normal_." Mr. West's voice was like a small plea – for reason.

"How will it work if you decide to have children?" Mrs. West cried horrified at the idea, her voice quivered. She was hysterical and almost in tears.

"Don't say that!" A sudden yell caused Mrs. West to jump out of her skin and finally burst into tears. Her husband's voice was loud and full of rage; he was on his feet now shaking his head furiously at the mere mention of children being born into such a situation.

"This is just a phase, Mary. Please don't give the children stupid ideas." Barry whispered placing a calming hand on the shoulder of his brother-in-law. "Really, there is no need to get worked up, buddy."

"We are not children and if the day comes where we want to discuss the possibility of having children of our own then-." Wally began to explain as calmly as he could, but trying to keep a lid of his own anger was proving to be difficult. "We will discuss it the same way other people would."

"Don't be ridiculous, boy! My grandchildren can't have a mom and _two _dads! I always wondered about you Wally but when you brought home Artemis, I just thought I was wrong." A disappointed sigh came from the man that raised him. Wally's face reddened. His father's words felt like a super powered punch to the gut.

"I never took you for a judgemental hateful homophobic sorta guy, _dad_." Wally hissed his chest aching with hurt and anger.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Pleas came from around the room, begging Rudolph West to calm down, despite it all Wally was still his son. But that is not what Mr. West meant. "I am _not_, nor will I ever _be_ a homophobe Wallace." Wally was shocked to see the hurt on his father's face at the accusation. "But this...Wally...please..." Voice shaking with emotion, Mr. West paused less than second.

"Wally...it's not the same." Like a dam breaking, tears began to fall down the large man's face. Not proud of showing such weakness Mr. West turned away whilst he tried to pull himself together. Wally felt himself want to comfort his father but in the end couldn't bring himself to move from his spot. Instead he squeezed Dick Grayson's hand even harder and stared fiercely at his mother who looked ready to take over from her husband and try to talk 'some sense' into him.

"For one," She began her voice also shaking. "How on earth can we accept someone who won't even take his mask off in front of us?"

Dick sighed; this was his moment to do what he knew he had to do. He could feel Bruce begin to stir from his seat.

"Nightwing." The one word was supposed to sound like a gruff command from a man he both respected and slightly feared but in truth it was as powerless as prayer.

Dick paused for a moment to look at Batman who now stood – he was hardly near him but some reason Dick felt like the man towered over him. Dick took a deep breath and also rose from his seat, Artemis and Wally with him.

"Don't." The Dark Knight growled, short and to the point and Dick felt his own hands curl into fists. Barry Allen, The Flash, shook his head with disapproval.

"Kid, you don't want to do it like this. You know that." _He deserve more respect that this, _Barry couldn't bring himself to say it out loud fearing it would antagonise Dick Grayson further. He stood next to his friend in support. "Nightwing, come on. Don't do this." Barry repeated, desperately wanted to spare his fellow Justice Leaguer and friend the humiliation and feeling of betrayal. Opposing Bruce like this will hurt your relationship more than whatever this is Dick, he thought.

What am I worth if I take this off, Bruce? Dick wasn't sure, but he knew what his relationship with Artemis and Wally was worth - everything.

"There is nothing I can do about this, I'm sorry but this isn't about you, Batman. Or the League or the team. This is about us."And with that apology Dick Grayson removed the mask that protected his identity.

Clear blue unflinching eyes met everyone in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. West. Iris, Mrs. Crock. My name is Richard Grayson and I love Wally West and Artemis Crock with all my heart." Dick spoke clearly. "I won't, _can't _change that anymore than I can change the years, the blood, sweat and tears I have given to protecting the people as Robin and as Nightwing."

Dick's eyes were firmly fixed on the man who took him in all those years ago, the man who gave him a purpose and a new identity. "I just can't." He pleaded his voice strained with emotion. For a moment he thought the dark figure would march right past him and out of the room or worse. But he was surprised to see Bruce fall back into his seat without a word.

Artemis had remained uncharacteristically quiet for most of the gathering, but watching the men she loved immersed in a staring contest with their parents gave her the courage to finally address her own.

"Mom..." Was all she managed to whisper before sinking back into her seat and hanging her head low with shame. "Oh God," she muttered not daring to look back at the woman who gave up so much for her sake.

Wally and Dick approached to comfort her but she shook them off. Artemis needed a moment to herself and they understood. Uproar from the Wests and Wally had his hands full.

She could hear Wally's aunt Iris asking perfectly reasonable questions about the nature of their relationship which provoked her sister and sister's husband to snap at her for 'legitimising an abnormal thing'. Iris West began to defend herself against the accusation by claiming to do no such thing, however, things quickly escalated with Wally turning to attack her for being as judgemental as the people she was arguing with. Stuck in the middle, Barry joined the argument to calm things down but his only contribution was to add to noise.

Artemis sighed and shook her head. How did this happen, she thought both her heart and head ached. Eyes shut, hugging herself; she suddenly felt a hand on her knee.

She raised her head only to find herself looking into the watery eyes dark eyes of her mother who had wheeled over to her. Ignoring the chaos surrounding them she spoke in a soft whisper.

"All I want is for you to be happy. I don't understand how it works. But all I want is for you to be happy." Paula Crock stuttered, fighting back the emotions that were swelling up inside her. She wasn't sure what to think, she wasn't sure if she was in fact _okay _with the path her daughter had chosen. All she knew was that she loved her daughter and because of that Paula Crock knew she just had to learn how to deal with this. The tears began to leak.

"Mom don't cry." Artemis felt like a child, helpless and scared. "I am so sorry I disappointed you." Her face too began to wet.

"I just..." Paula felt herself choke on the words she wanted to so desperately be able to say.

"Wanted me to have a traditional boring life?" Artemis helpfully interjected.

Paula didn't respond. She didn't have to.

They paused for a moment and laughed hysterically at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Yes, Artemis." Paula's tears didn't stop and yet she was laughing. "A traditional, _safe and happy _life."

The laughter stopped and both women were breathing heavily trying to stop the tears.

"I know." Artemis began to speak but soon enough gave up and began to sob uncontrollably into her mother's lap. "Mom, I am so so sorry." She muttered, her tears were like an apology trying to say all that she couldn't. You deserved better than this, mom. Better than that monster of a husband, better than this wheelchair, better than this life.

_Better than me._

And so Artemis Crock cried, she cried until she felt her exhausted eyes could cry no more.

"Be happy still, huh?" Paula Crock murmured into her daughter's golden hair, holding her close as she shed her last few tears. "You can still do that. Hush now and just be happy." She lifted her daughter's head and kissed her on her eyelids. Artemis nodded as her mother held her face in her worn out, weary hands.

"I am mom. So happy." She breathed, finally managing to stop the tears. "Happier than I have ever been." Her mother nodded slowly.

"Good." She whispered and she meant it. _Artemis is happy_, that had to be enough for Paula Crock, it just_ somehow _had to be.

Whilst the two women sat in a comfortable closeness and silence, Wally was caught up in a full-fledged fight with his loved ones.

"Are you gay Wally? Or are you confused? I mean what is it sweety, I'm honestly trying to understand here." Iris Allen was frustrated, all this noise but no answers.

"I want them both! This is not about being labelled or sex or anything!" Wally waved his arms furiously, he so desperately was trying to get it through to them but instead of making things any better he received a hard slap in the face.

"Mom!" Wally was surprised by the blow; his parents had never laid a finger on him before. His cheek stung painfully and slowly turned a deep crimson but what hurt the most was his heart. Mary West, showed no remorse and moved to slap him again, however before she could she was restrained by both her sister and husband.

"Calm down Mar!" Mr. West cried trying to hold onto his wife. "He's not worth it!"

"You are such a greedy little attention-seeker sometimes Wally. Can't pick a desert, can't pick a damn lover!" She cried angrily. "A greedy, messed up little boy!"

"He is just confused," Barry tried to explain. "Please calm down everyone, it's going to be okay."

"Hey now! It is his life." Iris snapped at her husband. "Let _him _tell us what he is."

Hurt, Wally thought, I'm hurt. He silently turned into the arms of Dick and Artemis who ran to shelter him as soon as Mrs. West attacked her son.

"The team...They won't understand this." Barry tried to reach Wally calmly.

"This has nothing to do with the team!" Wally broke free from the protective embrace Dick and Artemis held him in and marched up to his stunned uncle. "You are uncomfortable. You are. So just say what you have to say Uncle Barry instead of hiding behind B.S.! I'm _not_ confused and I _won't_ pick just because you say so. I mean, who says we have to live like this?" Wally screamed daring someone to challenge him; Barry, embarrassed, just avoided looking him in the eyes. "WHO? Because I have had it!"

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice spoke. "Enough." It repeated but this time it was no more than a whisper. Satisfied with the peace he ordered, Batman got up and calmly headed for the exit.

After a moment Dick ran after him leaving his lovers to deal with the renewed conflict that erupted as soon as the door shut behind him.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He stuttered, grabbing Bruce by the shoulder and turning the taller man to face him.

"All the lines for this soap opera were taken." Bruce said dryly, his voice low and calm.

"What does that even mean?" Dick yelled. "What!" He shook his head in disbelief, how could he act like this. Did Bruce Wayne care so little about him? Not enough to slap him like Mary West had her own son, not enough to be moved to tears like Paula Crock?

Why did I think he would act any different than usual, Dick thought, this is who Bruce was now – distant and indifferent. Maybe when he was young, Dick could have relied on more from the man but now this is all there was – Batman.

"Why?" A brief pause from Bruce, because despite Dick's misgivings, he too was finding it harder to choose his words this moment. "Why, did you call me for this Dick?"

"Because I needed to tell you." Without a mask to hide under, Dick Grayson had never looked so vulnerable before in his life.

"This isn't any of my concern." Bruce replied, once more finding that steady dismissive voice Dick was so used to. "It isn't."

"Typical." Dick snorted angrily. "Sure, it isn't. No joker venom or explosions, no interest."

Bruce's only response was to turn and walk away from the younger man.

"I'll see you later." He whispered as he made for the exit.

"Sure _Batman_." Dick said with such bitterness he had never used before. He shouldn't have expected anymore from the man who'd rather wear a mask and chase insane men every night instead of facing his own demons. But for some reason, Dick couldn't let it go this time.

"Actually no." They needed to talk even though Batman wasn't a big talker it wasn't him the young man wanted to talk to. Dick Grayson deserved a conversation with his adopted father and he was going to get it. "This concerns you Bruce, not Batman." Dick shouted after him.

Bruce stood still and Dick continued to talk to him.

"I called you because whether you remember or not you are my family. You have been since that day I lost my parents. You chose to take me in and you can't take it back now." Dick spoke in a calm and determined tone. "So, whether you like it or not you are the same as those people sitting in that room screaming at each other."

Bruce sighed and turned around. They stood for a moment, facing each other and Dick wasn't sure where to begin. But Bruce waited; he waited patiently for Dick to say what he needed to say. It was the best he could do and Dick knew that.

"I love them Bruce." He finally whispered "I need you to believe that."

"It could be difficult, messy, it will be inconvenient-"

"I know!" Dick interrupted him loudly. He then sighed, an apologetic look formed on his face."Look, I know," This time Dick's voice was no more than a whisper. "I am not an idiot. You didn't raise me to think things would be easy. And you're right, it will be difficult, messy and inconvenient. But aren't all relationships with this superhero gig?"

"I know that." Bruce said in return, there was a small smile on his face, one that surprised Dick. "Just – just don't let it affect your work, Nightwing."

"Is that all?" Dick asked, confused by how the scene was playing out.

"That is all." Bruce replied, indicating he was done talking.

And before Dick could resume the conversation, the door behind them opened, revealing a red-faced and furious Wally West storming out of the room followed a frantic looking Artemis Crock chasing him.

"Fuck them, seriously _fuck_ _them_." Wally growled under his breath.

"Wally, babe you don't mean that!" Artemis begged, trying her best to keep up with the speedster who despite walking at human speed was still faster than her.

Wally only stopped to shrug his girlfriend's hand off his shoulder then continued to march toward the exit, trying to escape a mess of emotion he could not deal with.

Artemis paused to turn to Dick, an anxious expression on her face, she awkwardly looked at Batman. "Dick..." She whispered, not sure what else to say she continued her pursuit of Wally.

"I..." Dick watched as she disappeared feeling torn between wanting to sprint after her or staying here with Bruce.

Making the decision easier on him, Bruce turned to walk away.

"You should go be with them." He said without turning back to face Dick.

For a moment unsure as to whether or not the conversation was truly over, Dick remained in his place. However, he quickly made up his mind to join Artemis in making sure the distraught redhead they both loved didn't do something they'd all regret later.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was going to be hard for them, Bruce thought as he materialised out of the Mountain. Bruce thought he knew love but always chose duty over it. But now he wondered if he ever did. All these years, neither as Bruce Wayne or Batman, was he able to truly find that one person he was willing to do for what Dick Grayson did for Wally West and Artemis Crock today. Not one person. And yet here his son, protégée was with _two _people who he'd gladly give his world to.

It made no sense.

Batman wasn't the world's greatest detective for no reason. No, he knew about it. He knew _everything_. At first he began to speculate that his former junior crime fighting partner was having an affair with his best friend's girl. And it disappointed Bruce, deeply. Friendships were rare to come by and he didn't think Dick was the sort to betray such a thing. Honestly, some part of him thought he was raised better – _Bruce _had raised him_ to be better than that_. Then, when he discovered the hotel stays and West boy's involvement it became complicated. And Bruce had tried his best not to think about it.

He had _the talk_ with Dick as a child. That talk about sexual maturity, experiences and _safety_. It was agonizingly uncomfortable but necessary. But he never prepared either of them for this.

At first, he put it down to young people experimenting and that prevented Bruce from acting upon his new founded knowledge about Dick Grayson's love life. _Let them be and nothing changes_, Bruce had told himself. Besides, having intimate conversations never were his strong suit so why turn it into another awkward experience, especially when it was much easier to just pretend not to know when the kids themselves tried their bests to hide their relationship.

But now? Now he was _supposed_ to know what was he _supposed _to do? This arrangement, to be perfectly honest, confused him. Bruce Wayne, the father, more than anything was struggling to understand it. But what about Batman?

Batman was unfazed by the nature of Dick's relationship with his former team-mates.

Raising Dick, Bruce worried that being Batman would prevent him from being an acceptable guardian to the young boy. But in this case, it was Batman who helped Bruce Wayne keep his emotions under control in such a difficult situation. Batman knew better than to let something as trivial as judgement to get in the way of something greater and more important. Batman also knew what loss of love did to a man, understood how rare it was to find happiness and the strength it took to commit to a person whilst living such a perilous life.

There were other paths to happiness Bruce Wayne may not understand but as far as he was concerned any path to happiness was better than the dangerous and lonely road the Batman had set a young and orphaned Richard Grayson on.

He _knew _about the relationship, but still for some reason Dick had surprised him today. The invite and the way he handled the situation. The way they _all _did. He didn't expect the three of them to come out and face the situation head on. He didn't expect Dick to make the choice to unmask despite of his protests.

Maybe Batman was angry but only because the Detective wasn't used to being caught off guard. Or being defied. The last time, Dick chose something else over him and failed to follow his commands; Bruce fired Dick from being Robin. And like last time, he was angry but was left with no choice but to in some way also be proud of Dick Grayson's stand.

However, Bruce refused to clash with his son over this. Not this time, because in the end the sincerity and love he saw in Dick's eyes –all of their eyes –had moved him. Bruce couldn't stop thinking about that painful look on Wally West's face as he struggled to make the people he loved understand how he felt. Bruce Wayne knew he had hurt or let down Dick Grayson many times over the years, both as mentor and as a father, but today, he hoped, wasn't one of those times.

Dick thought Bruce was being apathetic, but Bruce wasn't.

He just had time to work out that nothing had changed in their relationship.

_That is all. _


End file.
